fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancelot
This page contains information about Lancelot in Fate/Another. Innates Not for Own Glory *'Type:' None *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Lancelot possesses the ability to conceal his own identity. Enemies that click on Lancelot will automatically de-select him.'' **'Cooldown:' 0 **'Special:' Clicking this does nothing, even though its an active ability it's really passive. Skills Submachine Gun *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Lancelot requisitions a pair of submachine guns, and uses them to spray bullets towards his enemies. Deals instant damage to enemies hit, and causes enemies to bleed.'' ***Lv 1: 120 damage. Bleeds for 5''' seconds. Bleed deals '''5 damage per second. 700 range ***Lv 2: 160 damage. Bleeds for 6''' seconds. Bleed deals '''7 damage per second. 900 range ***Lv 3: 200 damage. Bleeds for 7''' seconds. Bleed deals '''9 damage per second. 1100 range ***Lv 4: 240 damage. Bleeds for 8''' seconds. Bleed deals '''11 damage per second. 1300 range ***Lv 5: 280 damage. Bleeds for 9''' seconds. Bleed deals '''13 damage per second. 1500 range **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Additional Details:' Bleed does not cancel Red Potions. Double-Edged Sword *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Disregarding defence, Lancelot uses all of his strength to attack his enemy. Increases his attack speed and causes his attacks to slow enemies and burn their mana, but Lancelot takes extra damage for the duration of this skill.'' ***Lv 1: +10% Attack speed, 10 points of mana burn, 25% additional damage received ***Lv 2: +20% Attack speed, 20 points of mana burn, 20% additional damage received ***Lv 3: +30% Attack speed, 30 points of mana burn, 15% additional damage received ***Lv 4: +40% Attack speed, 40 points of mana burn, 10% additional damage received ***Lv 5: +50% Attack speed, 50 points of mana burn, 5% additional damage received **'Duration:' 7 seconds **'Cooldown:' 17 seconds The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed - Knight of Honor *'Type:' Ability *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Lancelot is able to take the noble phantasms of others and use it as his own. Levelling this spell enables Lancelot to use additional noble phantasms.'' ***Lv 1: Can use Caliburn. ***Lv 2: Can use Gáe Bolg. ***Lv 3: Can use Rulebreaker. ***Lv 4: Can use Nine Lives. ***Lv 5: Can use Tsubame-gaeshi. **'Cooldown:' Global cooldown is in effect until Honor of the Shining Lake is obtained. **'Upgrade:' Honor of the Shining Lake (Disables global cooldown) Golden Sword of the Victorious - Caliburn : :*'Mana Cost:' 300 :**'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm :**'Hotkey:' Q :**''Sends a magical attack with Caliburn, dealing damage to the target and in 250 AoE.'' :***Lv 1: Total of 460 damage to target; 184 damage in 200 AoE :***Lv 2: Total of 540 damage to target; 270 damage in 200 AoE :***Lv 3: Total of 620 damage to target; 372 damage in 200 AoE :**'Cast Range:' 200 :**'Cast Time:' 1 second :**'Cooldown:' 12 seconds :**'Upgrade:' Honor of the Shining Lake (Increases level by one) The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg : :*'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm :*'Hotkey:' W :*'Mana Cost:' 400 (350) (300) -- 350(300)(250) in Simple :**''Lancelot thrusts Gáe Bolg at the enemy, stunning them for 1 second and dealing damage. Has a 7% chance to deal double damage.'' :***Lv 1: 550 damage :***Lv 2: 660 damage :***Lv 3: 770 damage :**'Cast Range:' 300 :**'Cast Time:' 1 second :**'Cooldown:' 27 seconds :**'Upgrade:' Honor of the Shining Lake (Increases level by one, decreases mana cost by 50) Destroyer of all Talismans - Rule Breaker : :*'Type:' Anti-Magic Noble Phantasm :*'Hotkey:' E :*'Mana Cost:' 400 :**''Lancelot stabs the target with Rule Breaker, stunning and banishing it, reducing any Physical Damage to 1.'' :***Lv 1: Duration: 3''' seconds, Magical damage multiplied by '''1.50x, Stun: 1.5 seconds :***Lv 2: Duration: 4''' seconds, Magical damage multiplied by '''1.50x, Stun: 1.5 seconds :***Lv 3: Duration: 5''' seconds, Magical damage multiplied by '''1.75x, Stun: 1.5 seconds :**'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds :**'Cast Range:' 100 :**'Cooldown:' 35 seconds :**'Additional Information:' Dispels Rho Aias, Berserk, B Scroll, Dispelled by S Scroll and EX Scrolls. :**'Upgrade:' Honor of the Shining Lake (Increases level by one) The Shooting Hundred Heads - Nine Lives : :*'Type:' Technique :*'Hotkey:' A :*'Mana Cost:' 500 (450) (400) :**''Lancelot rushes to the target location and hits the area with an axe nine times. The last hit has a larger area of effect, deals more damage, knocks back enemies and interrupts channelling spells. Has travel time.'' :***Lv 1: Deals 70 eight times, 300 damage on last hit, 860 total damage :***Lv 2: Deals 80 eight times, 450 damage on last hit, 1090 total damage :***Lv 3: Deals 90 eight times, 600 damage on last hit, 1320 total damage :**'Cast Range:' 700 :**'Travel Time:' 1 second :**'Area of Effect:' 350, 500 for last hit :**'Stun time' ~2.8 seconds from first to last hit :**'Cooldown:' 50 seconds :**'Special:' Uninterruptible once cast, disables Command Spells on both Lancelot and his targets :**'Additional Information:' Wall Nine (Negates the travel time on Nine Lives, note that this is a feature, not a bug) :**'Upgrade:' Honor of the Shining Lake (Increases level by one, decreases mana cost by 50) Swallow Reversal - Tsubame Gaeshi : :*'Type:' Anti-Personnel Demonic Sword :*'Hotkey:' R :*'Mana Cost:' 500 (450) (400) :**''Lancelot strikes at the target with 3 unblockable hits that do Pure Damage. Stuns for 1 second on the last hit.'' :***Lv 1: 200 damage for the first two hits, 300 damage for the last hit, totaling 700 damage :***Lv 2: 250 damage for the first two hits, 400 damage for the last hit, totaling 900 damage :***Lv 3: 300 damage for the first two hits, 500 damage for the last hit, totaling 1100 damage :**'Cast Time:' 1 second :**'Cooldown:' 50 seconds :**'Upgrade:' Honor of the Shining Lake (Increases level by one, decreases mana cost by 50) The Unfading Light of the Lake - Arondight *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Lancelot unleashes his original noble phantasm, Aroundight. Boosts Lancelot's stats. Disables the use and effects of Knight of Honor and Not for Own Glory while in effect. Damage type changes to Normal for the duration of the spell.'' ***Lv 1: +25 to all stats, +30 attack. ***Lv 2: +30 to all stats, +40 attack. ***Lv 3: +35 to all stats, +50 attack. ***Lv 4: +40 to all stats, +60 attack. ***Lv 5: +45 to all stats, +70 attack. **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 62 seconds **'Special:' Lancelot cannot be targeted by any single target effect while this spell is in effect, including items. Does 30 bonus damage to Saber and Dark Saber. **'Upgrade:' Improve Arondight (Lancelot does 100 extra magical damage per hit at the cost of 35 mana per hit. Does not trigger if Lancelot has insufficient mana.) Attributes Eternal Arms Mastership *'Stats Required:' 8 **''Enables Eternal Arms (Replaces Not for Own Glory's icon)'' Eternal Arms *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''When used, decreases Lancelot's Max HP by 1000 and increases Lancelot's mana and max mana by 700'' **'Duration:' 12 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Special:' When used during Arondight, the effect only lasts until the end of Arondight. If Arondight is used after triggering Infinite Weapons and Techniques, this is dispelled immediately. Protection of the Fairies *'Stats Required:' 12 - 11 in simple **''Grants Lancelot 3 seconds of magic immunity 0.2s after his health falls below 500. Has a cooldown of 30 seconds. Permanently increases his Great Magic to Rank C (15%) '' Improve Arondight *'Stats Required:' 11 **''Lancelot does 100 extra magical damage per hit in Arondight at the cost of 35 mana per hit. Has splash, does not trigger if Lancelot has insufficient mana.'' Honor of the Shining Lake *'Stats Required:' 13 -- Simple (10 for first upgrade) **''Removes global cooldown on Knight of Honor. Increases the level of all abilities within Knight of Honor by 1 and decreases the mana cost of all abilites, except Caliburn and Rule Breaker, by 50.'' ***'Special:' May be purchased twice. Knight of Honour: The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed II(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Double-Edged Sword and Submachine Gun within 3 seconds of each other, then cast Knight of Honour: The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed II (Hotkey: D'')'' within 3 seconds. Requires 20 in all stats. Stats obtained via Arondight do not count, but the combo may be cast while under its effect if the user has sufficient base stats. **''Places a beacon at the target location. After one second, a flock of F-15s are summoned to provide close air support (Attack power unknown, each hit deals 200 damage) for 4 seconds, culminating with a tactical nuke dealing 2000 damage.'' **'Area of Effect:' 800 (Close Air Support), 1500 (Nuke) **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds **'Special:' You may kill allies and yourself with this. **'Additional Details:' Estimated damage for the centre of the target location + Nuke = about 9000(varies depending on distance from centre, and luck) Category:Servants